


angels like you

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Jung Sungchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which sungchan discovers donghyuck really likes being complimented.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 339
Collections: Anonymous





	angels like you

It’s not like they haven’t wanted to have sex recently, it’s just that sometimes, life gets in the way. Sungchan and Donghyuck have both been swamped with work and finals, too tired to take their time in the bedroom, opting instead for quick blowies in the bathroom or handjobs in the backseat of Sungchan’s car. 

So it’s not really a surprise when it’s slow tonight, Donghyuck tense and tight while Sungchan pushes into him slowly, incrementally, trying to hold himself still as Donghyuck’s breath hitches with every inch forward. 

“Hyung,” Sungchan murmurs, pressing a kiss into Donghyuck’s inner thigh as his heels dig into Sungchan’s back. Donghyuck’s legs are slung over Sungchan’s shoulders, his breathing shallow and quick, face twisted up in pain. “You doing alright?”

“Mm,” Donghyuck exhales stubbornly. His eyes are glassy and unfocused. “Just. Give me a second.” 

“Okay, yeah, of course.” Sungchan reaches out to pull at Donghyuck’s cock, slowly jerking him, thumb swiping under the head. “What can I do to make it easier?”

Donghyuck’s voice is rough when he speaks. “Keep doing that,” he pants, indicating to the slow drag of Sungchan’s hand up and down his cock. “And talk to me. Distract me.”

“Yeah, sure, sure.” Sungchan tries not to focus on the tight, warm heat around his own dick as he works. “I think we’re going to need more eggs and milk soon — ”

“Not about _groceries_ , Sungchan-ah,” Donghyuck whines, letting out a laugh, involuntarily causing him to clench up and consequently driving a groan out of Sungchan. He wills himself to not come right then and there. Donghyuck makes grabby hands towards his face, “C’mere, silly,” pulling him down so he can kiss him. 

They kiss slowly, languidly, for a while, Sungchan breaking away every few seconds to murmur sweet nothings; I like you so much, you’re so pretty hyung, you’re doing so well— 

“Mmm,” Donghyuck moans. “Like that, keep going.”

Sungchan obliges. “You feel so good,” he bites out, his hand still working on Donghyuck’s leaking cock, his hips pushing forward into Donghyuck’s heat. “Fuck, you’re amazing, you’re gorgeous,” He thrusts in and out shallowly, sucking kisses onto Donghyuck’s neck as the older moans, low and deep. “You’re doing so good, Donghyuck, you take my cock so well, so pretty for me — ”

Donghyuck comes suddenly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, thick white spurts shooting all over his tummy and Sungchan’s hand. The way he clenches down when he does is too much, and Sungchan lets go too, pulling out and jerking himself off quickly. He sees stars when he comes, all over Donghyuck, and then collapses onto his side. 

When he regains consciousness, he hasn’t even opened his mouth before Donghyuck grits out, “Shut up.”

Sungchan laughs, breathless. “I didn’t say anything!” 

Donghyuck turns away, grumbling, red to the tips of his ears. 

Sungchan cuddles him from behind, giddy with the new found knowledge that Donghyuck has a praise kink.

— 

Donghyuck, in real life, is terrible at taking compliments. The definition of being able to dish it but not being able to take it. He likes talking, likes making people feel good about themselves, gives his words out freely, but when it comes back to him he doesn’t know how to handle it like a normal person. _I know,_ he would say, instead of simply 'thank you'. _Of course, I'm the best._

It took getting to know him properly for Sungchan to understand that Donghyuck withdraws behind this facade of faux confidence because deep down, he doesn’t think he deserves it. 

Sungchan takes every opportunity he gets to tell him, to show him, that he does.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Sungchan breathes out. Donghyuck is on his stomach on the bed, face pressed into the covers, Sungchan behind him as he pumps three fingers in and out of him, torturously slow, because he knows it gets on Donghyuck’s nerves. “I wish you could see yourself too, hyung. You’re so beautiful.”

Donghyuck whimpers when Sungchan pulls his fingers out, his hole clenching around nothing. Sungchan slides his palms up Donghyuck’s sides before hooking under his armpits, hauling him up until he’s sitting on his knees, and Donghyuck would never admit it to him but Sungchan knows he likes being manhandled.

“I used to dream about this, you know.” Sungchan presses himself flush against Donghyuck’s back, and Donghyuck arches back against him, his hands finding Sungchan’s thighs where they bracket his. “About you. I thought about you all the damn time,” Sungchan whispers against Donghyuck’s cheek, lips brushing against his ear, and even in the dim light he can see that they’re red. 

He realises then that Donghyuck is still embarrassed about this. Embarrassed because his dick twitches at every word Sungchan says, embarrassed because he likes it. It would be cute if it wasn’t also slightly annoying. Donghyuck has indulged in all of Sungchan’s kinks since they started sleeping together, and Sungchan is going to do the same for him. 

It's not like it's difficult to do, considering he means everything he's saying.

He shifts to line himself up, grabs Donghyuck’s hips and forces him down onto his cock in one swift motion. A noise escapes from Donghyuck’s throat, low and rough, and Sungchan peppers kisses to his shoulder, his back, sucking a bruise into the soft skin. 

“Always imagined you’d be a good fuck,” he murmurs against his ear. “Always knew, but I didn’t know just how much.” He pulls back incrementally before pushing back in, not being able to help the groan that’s drawn out of him. “You’re so quiet, hyung. Does it feel good?”

Donghyuck bites out a scratchy, “Yeah. Fuck, yeah, I — ” His thighs shake and he stumbles over his words as Sungchan grinds into him, holding him still. “Jung Sungchan, if you don’t move right now, I’ll kill you.”

Sungchan laughs, a little breathless, and then he’s fucking into him, thrusting up into him with quick movements as he wraps an arm around Donghyuck’s waist to keep him in place. “God,” he hears Donghyuck gasp out, head falling back onto Sungchan’s shoulder, helpless. He rocks back onto him and it feels so good, shockwaves of pleasure shooting through Sungchan’s body.

“You remember the day we first met?” he asks, his other arm snaking over Donghyuck’s chest, fingers curling around his throat. He’s not grabbing hard enough to choke, just enough to add pressure, just how Donghyuck likes it. “Mark and Jaemin’s joint birthday party. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you from the get go.”

He’s not even sure what he’s saying anymore but the little whines escaping Donghyuck’s mouth spur him on. “You sang them happy birthday. I loved your voice. I love everything about you,” he babbles as he fucks into him. 

“Yeah?” Donghyuck breathes out, hiccuping.

“Yeah. I love how hard working you are, how kind you are, how well you treat me — ” he shifts his angle, making Donghyuck gasp, “ — how you look when you wake up in the morning. How you look when I make you cum.”

He tightens his grip on Donghyuck’s throat, smiling when he hears Donghyuck’s breath hitch in response. “I love that you love this. Do you think anyone could guess that you’re like this, hyung? Or is this just for me?”

Donghyuck chokes out a laugh. “Just for you,” he gasps.

Sungchan exhales a moan at that, “Good”, and then his hands are letting go from his waist and throat before he shoves Donghyuck down against the sheets, one palm between his shoulders, pinning him down. He fucks into him fast and hard, heat building up low in his stomach, basking in the low _uh uh uh_ ’s Donghyuck is making. 

“I’m close,” Donghyuck pants, one hand clutching the mattress, the other sneaking around to his cock as he strokes himself off. “Keep talking.”

“Yeah,” Sungchan answers, “Yeah.” His thighs ache with the motions and his head is fuzzy at the way Donghyuck is clenching around his cock, the smell of sweat and sex in the air, and the lewd, wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out of Donghyuck, but his pace never slows. “Want to spend every day with you, want to care for you like you deserve, want to wake up next to you and go to bed with you — ”

Sungchan rests his free hand on top of the one Donghyuck has on the mattress, curling their fingers together. 

“Want to love you, I love you, hyung, I’m in love with you, just come for me.”

Donghyuck does obediently, with a broken noise, his back arching hard off the bed, cum spurting onto the blankets under him. Sungchan keeps fucking him through it, chasing his own release, and his own orgasm hits him like a wave, making his vision goes white. Pleasure shoots through his nerves all the way down to his toes as he collapses on top of Donghyuck, face pressed into his shoulder.

They lay there together for a stretch of time, catching their breaths, before he pulls out slowly, making Donghyuck shiver. 

“You forgot to pull out,” he murmurs. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll get you some tissues.”

When he makes a move to get out of bed, Donghyuck catches his arm and pulls him back down to bed beside him. Sungchan goes willingly, folding himself next to Donghyuck. “Not right now,” Donghyuck says. “Later.”

“Alright, hyung.” Sungchan brushes a hand through Donghyuck’s sweat matted hair, then wipes across his cheek over tear stains. Donghyuck’s eyelids were closed, but he opens them now to look at Sungchan. 

“Hi,” Sungchan says, smiling at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck replies. A pause. Then, “Did you mean it?”

“What?”

“Everything you said.” 

Sungchan leans over to press a short kiss to his lips. “Of course I did.”

He sees Donghyuck swallow. His voice is barely audible. “Even the last bit?”

Sungchan knows his cheeks are reddening, but he can blame it on the post-sex flush. He drapes an arm across Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him closer. “Especially the last bit.”

“Oh.” It’s Donghyuck’s turn to blush. “Well, me too. With you.”

Sungchan can’t help it, he snorts. “I know, hyung. I’ve known for a while.”

“Tsk, how could you have known when it took you this long to say it to _me_?”

They go at it for a while, bickering back and forth like they always do, before settling into a comfortable silence. Donghyuck’s eyes flutter closed and his breathing slowly steadies. 

“Night,” he mumbles, voice laced with fatigue. “Love you.”

Sungchan’s chest blooms with happiness. He closes his eyes too, and his hand finds Donghyuck's under the covers.

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp. can you tell i'm obsessed with these two


End file.
